In a variety of different contexts, it is desirable to test electronic equipment and collect data from the tests for evaluation and analysis. Tests can return indications of a successful test or a test failure. However, such results can fail to tell the whole story regarding expected sustained performance of the electronic items when placed in the field.
The present disclosure provides a computer implemented system for monitoring a testing environment. The system includes a first processing sequence that receives and stores operational data from an electrical device under test, the electrical device operational data including information regarding processor operation successes and failures; a second processing sequence that receives and stores operational data related to a test chamber that imparts environmental conditions upon the electrical device under test; a third processing sequence that correlates the data received in the first and second processing sequences; a fourth processing sequence that reads the correlated operational data; and a fifth processing sequence that displays the correlated operational data such that a substantially real-time representation of the correlated operational data is provided.
A second embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer implemented method for monitoring a testing environment. The method including receiving and storing operational data from an electrical device under test, the electrical device operational data including information regarding processor operation successes and failures; receiving and storing operational data related to a test chamber that imparts environmental conditions upon the electrical device under test; correlating the data received from the electrical device under test and the test chamber; reading the correlated operational data; and displaying the correlated operational data such that a substantially real-time representation of the correlated operational data is provided.
Yet another embodiment of the present disclosure provides a computer readable medium storing code for monitoring a testing environment. The code includes instructions to: receive and store operational data from an electrical device under test, the electrical device operational data including information regarding processor operation successes and failures; receive and store operational data related to a test chamber that imparts environmental conditions upon the electrical device under test; correlate the operational data received from the electrical device under test and the test chamber; read the correlated operational data; and display the correlated operational data such that a substantially real-time representation of the correlated operational data is provided.
These and other features of the present disclosure will become more apparent and the subject matter of the disclosure will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the disclosure, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.